An Interesting Dozen
by trishaj48
Summary: A friend of mine suggested this as a possible story line. I tossed the idea around in my head for a while and came up with this,I hope you enjoy a different outlook on Gil and Sara. As always, nothing associated with CSI belongs to me.


Sara stood at the kitchen sink and smiled as she watched the children playing in the back yard, being a mother was something that she had never thought about but it is something she was totally enjoying. Sara moved from the sink to the table, it was almost lunch time.

"Mom, you need some help?" her daughter asked.

"Thank you," Sara said.

Sara often wondered what part her husband played in the creation of their daughter, Amy Leann was a perfect clone of her. Sara swore that this was the reason Gil loved her more then the others, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

"I love then all," he would say.

"Will Dad be home for lunch?" Amy asked.

"He called," Sara said, "He's going to grab something to eat in town, he said he will be home by dinner."

Amy removed the plate from the head of the table, "Jimmy's not sitting there," Amy said, "He just thinks he's the boss when Dads not here."

Sara smiled, if Gil had nothing to do with Amy she was equally sure she had nothing to do with James Albert - well except for carry him, endure 12 hours of labor and end up having to have a c-section.

"Call the others," Sara said.

Amy walked to the back porch and rang an old fashion dinner bell, nine children stopped what they were doing and took off for the house.

Sara stopped them at the door, "Wash."

Nine children stopped in their tracks, went to the wash basin in the laundry room, washed then walked into the kitchen.

Sara counted heads, one was missing. "Where is Elizabeth?" she asked.

"If I know Beth she is somewhere with her nose in a coloring book," Jimmy said, moving his plate to the head of the table.

"Get her please," Sara asked Amy.

Amy came back in the room, a small blond haired girl following her, "Moron was right as always."

"Amy Leann Grissom," Sara said.

"Sorry," she said, helping her mother serve sandwiches, veggies, fruit and milk to the others.

Sara shook her head, "A strange bunch."

_Sara thought back to a case that changed everything and how all this started. _

_Gil and Sara had married seven years ago. One year after they were married, Amy Leann made her appearance followed by James Albert a year later and Elizabeth Ann two years after Jimmy. _

_The others you may ask? They range in age from 10 to 5 and are all foster children. _

_Shortly after they were married Sara worked a case that would change her life. The team had been called to a farm to investigate a suspected case of child abuse. The couple were foster parents to five children, a teacher has noticed bruises on one of the children and notified authorities. What they found sickened all of them, mostly Sara, in the back yard they found the graves of four more children. The investigation proved that the couple had been collecting benefits for nine children, the husband had murdered four of the children. The other five were removed and placed back into other homes, all except the one of the boys. William was three at the time and deaf, the agency was having a hard time placing him. _

_It was then that Sara had made the decision that would eventually bring the Grissom household to eleven children. _

_One night during dinner Sara pulled in a deep breath and letting it out slowly explained to her husband what she wanted to do. "I can't take it any longer," she started. _

_Gil knew the case hit her hard, throughout the whole investigation she hardly spoke. Gil just gently lay his hand over hers, "I think I know what your going to say." _

_Gil thought he knew what she wanted and he was partly right. _

_"I want to resign from CSI and I want to take William in as a foster child," Sara told him. _

_Gil looked at her, the part of resigning he had figured out, it was the other he never suspected. _

_"All foster parents aren't like that couple," Sara said, "Each child should have a chance to grow up in a loving home." _

_Gil couldn't debate that. "If that is what you want," he said. _

_One month later the first of their eight foster children was added to their family. _

_Right around the time Sara found out she was pregnant with Amy, three year old Mary Ann joined the family. Mary Ann's mother was a killed when the convenience store she was working in was robbed. _

_Sara was six months into her pregnancy when twin boys, Keith and Kevin were added to the growing family. It was then that Gil decided that they needed a much bigger house. _

_On line he found an older house out in the country, it had everything they needed - a large back yard, a small barn and most important of all it had six bedrooms and three bathrooms. _

_As they were moving in Gil put his arm around Sara's waist, "Do you intend to fill all the bedrooms?" _

_"Two or three to each room," she said. _

_"Except ours," he whispered. _

_Sara kissed him, "Except ours. I have to have some alone time with my husband." _

_The same day Sara delivered Amy a baby girl was born to a heroin addicted mother who died in child birth. Because of possible side effects of the mothers addiction the baby would be hard to place, it was then that Sara decided that Tabatha would be the next addition to the Grissom clan. _

_One Amy's first birthday Gil and Sara were told of about Camisha, a little mixed child that was abandoned by her mother, they also found out that James Albert was on his way. _

_Joseph was added to the family right after Jimmy turned one and Donald six months later. _

_Sara's third pregnancy was especially hard and the delivery almost took both their lives, Elizabeth would be the last birth child for Gil and Sara. _

Sitting around the large kitchen table we have 10 year olds William, Mary Ann and Joseph - 9 year olds Keith and Kevin - 8 year old Camisha - 7 year old Donald - 6 year olds Amy Grissom and Tabatha - 5 year old James Grissom - and 3 year old Elizabeth Grissom.

"Who would have ever thought," a voice said, bringing Sara back to reality.

"Catherine, I didn't hear you come in," Sara said.

"Finish you lunch and get the kitchen cleaned before any of you go back out," Sara told the children.

Sara handed Catherine a cup of coffee and nodded toward the living room sofa.

"I know what you mean," Sara said, "I never envisioned my self as a parent, let alone this many."

Catherine smiled, "Your happy?"

"I love it," Sara said, "I love all of them and the fact that Gil and I can show these little ones love and a safe home only makes it much better. Each one had such a rough start in life."

"Gil asked me to drop this off," Catherine said, after finishing her coffee.

Sara took the envelope and smiled.

"Another addition to the family?" Catherine asked.

"We have been talking," Sara said.

Catherine just smiled, "Good luck."

That evening after dinner Gil called a family meeting. "I wanted to tell all of you that Mrs. G - Momma to some of you, and I have been thinking of adding another girl to the family."

The children whispered among themselves.

"Sissy is 11. Both her parents were killed in an auto accident six months ago," Gil said, "Sissy has been very depressed and because of what happened she had gotten into a few fights in school and with the family they put her with."

"What makes you think she will be any different here?" Mary Ann asked.

"We don't," Sara said, "But Mr. G and I want to try. After all, each of you had a special problem."

"Not all of us," Jimmy said, "Some of us had not choice in the matter, we were born into this zoo."

Amy hit him, "Yeah and I'll take you out too if you don't shut your fat mouth."

"James Albert and Amy Leann," Gil said, "Hush."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Mr. G and I will be going to town tomorrow and meet Sissy," Sara said.

"Now off to bed, all of you," Gil said.

Elizabeth waked up to her parents and held out her arms, Gil lift her and carried her up to her bed. Gil and Sara made the rounds, checked on each child and made sure they were tucked in.

In their room Sara crawled into bed next to Gil.

"We may need to rearrange the bedrooms some," Gil said.

"I have an idea," Sara said, laying her head on his chest."

Gil smiled, "About sleeping arrangements or something else."

"Both," Sara said, "But sleeping arrangements first."

"Listening," Gil said, having a hard time fighting off his need for her.

"Billy and Joe have both gotten into astrology," Sara said, "And the other day they said something about wanting to spend a few nights in the attic so they can "sleep under the stars"."

"It will not take much to turn the attic into a bedroom," Gil said.

"We can move Sissy in with Mary Ann," Sara said, "Although I think MaryAnn may not like the idea of giving up the private room."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Gil said, sliding his hand down and kissing her, "It is time to get on with your other idea."

Sara smiled and deepened the kiss, "Definitely."

As they kissed, he slipped a finger inside her. Sara moaned into his mouth as he began pumping his finger in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. God what this man was doing to her, each time was like the first; filled with passion. He buried his face in her neck as he worked her into a frenzy with his fingers.

Gil kissed down her neck, licked and sucked at her nipples, before continuing downward. He kissed all around her without actually touching her womanhood. He was teasing her and it wasn't long before he felt her hands on his head, pushing him to where she wanted him. He smiled as he finally let in and pushed his tongue inside her.

Sara whimpered and grabbed the sheet with one hand and his hair with the other. He moved his mouth to her nub, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, he felt her body spasm as her first orgasm rocked though her. He positioned himself above her before slowly, guiding himself into her. The both released sighs of pleasure as he pulled out and then pushed back in again. He set an excruciating pace. Slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Please Gil...ohhhhh...please don't tease..."

He silenced her with a kiss and quickened his pace. He began thrusting swiftly in and out of her. They began to call each others name as they came closer to release. He pressed his head against her shoulder and pumped himself into her over and over. Sara's body trembled and shuddered beneath him as she climaxed again, a few more thrusts and he exploded deep inside her.

Gil rolled from her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love that idea," he said.

Sara smiled, "Me too."

The next morning Gil told the children of his plan to make the attic into a bedroom for William and Joseph and he told Mary Ann that Sissy would be in her room. To Gil and Sara's surprise, Mary Ann was excited about the idea of a room mate, "Someone to talk with when I can't sleep."

One week later Sissy was introduced to the rest of the family, it took her a little while to feel like she belonged but soon she was fitting in with the rest.

Gil and Sara stood on the porch watching the children as they played tag in the back yard.

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, "An interesting dozen."

The End


End file.
